Naruto's Great Encounter
by RuthlessXenomorph
Summary: Naruto is doing his usual, training, eating, and finishing up missions, just like any other day. But one day, he runs into something, something enormous. Something that will change his life forever. Can he handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Naruto POV

I finished another useless mission. "Grandma Tsunade is always giving me these lame missions!" I shouted to myself," When will it be time when she gives me a real mission!" I reached the footprints of some creature. It was a rather unfamiliar and sort of, disfigured footprint. It wasn't anything I could recognize from memory or a picture from a book. Suddenly, I started to hear leaves rustling around in the trees. I looked up, but saw nothing thanks to the blinding sun. I chose to continue my walk and ignore the eerie situation. When I reached the Leaf Gate, Sakura was there to greet me. She asked," So how did it go?" I gave the first answer that popped into my mind," A success, as usual!" I didn't even realize what I had said until I saw the look on her face, she was annoyed. She said," You're so full of yourself, you know that!" I laughed at the insult. Sakura left to go run an errand; I finally reached the Hokage's Mansion. I rushed up the stairs and into her office. I slammed my hands on her desk and yelled," Alright, another mission finished, now give me a real mission!" She was startled at my sudden outburst. She said," I have no missions for you at this moment, but I want you on standby." I groaned.

As I was storming down the stairs, a voice popped in my head, _'Found you' _it said. Once again, I couldn't recognize it. And it didn't sound like someone's voice I've heard of before. Not only that, but it didn't sound too human either. I was a soft, woman's voice, but it had growling mixed in with it. Weird. I was sort of calmed down now, I got my mind off of stubborn Grandma up there. I suddenly forgot what I was doing, so I decided to go get some Ramen. When I got there, the aroma was too much to ignore. The old man greeted me and he and his daughter cooked me a few bowls of Ramen to satisfy me. After that, I walked out and went to the training field. I got there and saw Hinata, training. I didn't ask her anything, I didn't want to disturb her, and I always hate that when it happens to me. Out of nowhere, that voice got in my head again, _'you can't hide from me.' _Was I communicating with someone and not even realizing it? Again, I chose to ignore it. I got to my little area for where I train. I started practicing my Shadow Clone Jutsu, but before I could build up chakura something flew into my back and stuffed me into the ground. I lifted my head, spitting out dirt too. I could taste blood and my head ached.

I sat up, and suddenly heard growling behind me. And this was an evil growl, not a dog-type growl, but a rather deep, dark, and loud growl. I didn't dare turn to see what was behind me. That might trigger its battle-mode. _'I said I found you.' _My eyes widened, thinking that the creature behind me could possibly be the voice in my head. No! That's stupid, it can't be telepathic, what a stupid theory. Although, it was my only theory. I stood up slowly, its growling grew louder. It was obviously getting it agitated, but I don't know how I'm doing that anyway. I slowly walked forward a couple of steps, then I slowly turned. Its growling turned into a loud hiss, sharp toned. The sound made my ears feel like they burst. The temptation was too much for me, I had to see what I was dealing with. Also, why hasn't anyone come to my rescue? Hinata has to of heard it by now, and someone must have seen it come through the village. I was fully turned around now, looking eye-to-eye with the creature. It spread its wings out, ready to fly, I think. It had a round head with spikes on the sides and along the top of its head. It had no lips; the teeth were completely uncovered but matched its skin color, black. Its eyes glowed blood red and its snake-like tongue whipped me in the face. It was so close I could feel it breathing on me. It was basically just skin and bone; it looked like it was starving. The creature also had an extremely long tail, covered in spikes and its feet were held up by its claws. It had spikes on its arms and along its back too.

I think I could feel myself shake with fear. I felt like running, but that might anger it. Although, I think it's already angry. I chose to stay put. Its eyes were staring right at me, and I was staring right back. _'I can feel your fear,' _it said. I started to sweat; it took a step forward and opened its mouth a little. Suddenly, it quickly opened its mouth and nearly chomped off my arm if I hadn't moved. I started running as fast as I could, trying to get to safety. Behind me I could hear breaking wood, I glanced back and saw it crashed down trees and made claw marks in the ground. It ran towards me, it was nearly on my heels. The sounds it created made me want to get away from it even more. I ran down a hill, through more trees, and jumped across the field. It crashed down a few more trees until it gave up on running and leaped high and spread its wings. I saw Hinata, lying on the ground, next to one of the logs. I rushed towards her and slid down on my knees. I checked her pulse, she was okay she just took a hard hit to the head.

I picked her up just in time before the creature landed right front of me. Making a big thumping sound when it landed. This thing was huge; it was taller than me, and probably heavier than Choiji. It saw I picked up what was later going to be its dinner, it hissed at me again. Making me flinch and making my ears hurt. I cringed at the sound. I got a good grip on Hinata, and then started to run towards the hospital. It slid through the two logs where I got tied up as a kid, giving it nothing more than an ugly surface. A tear ran across my face and hit it in the forehead. It stopped and shook its head; I could slow down a little. When the tear was completely off of its face, it just stared at me as I fled. I probably pissed it off, but I didn't care at that moment. I dropped off Hinata in the front office at the Hospital, and then I visited the Hokage's mansion once again. I got to Tsunade's office, and she didn't look surprised to see me. She said," What, getting restless?" I said," A little, now with all seriousness, I saw something just now that I think you should know about." I told her about what just happened. She listened hard, grasping every word I said. When I finished, it looked like I scared the crap out of Shizune. Tsunade made a sigh and brought up her hands to her face. She said," I see. Did you make direct contact with it?" I answered," Well, I didn't touch it if that's what you mean."

She replied," Naruto, you don't know how lucky you are. Do you realize how many ninja they can take down just by themselves?" "Where are you getting to Grandma?" She continued," Well, it all started about fifteen years ago. Millions of those _Debirus_ use to roam the Nations. They killed millions of good, hard-working ninja, like it was child's play. After a few years the human population began to decrease dramatically. Sooner or later we would find out their weakness. And we did. It turns out you need Rasengan mixed with Chidori and land the hit successfully onto it, unfortunately, the two who cast the jutsu, were also killed." I looked down at my shoes, I said," Well, how many are left?" She hesitated before answering;" They were suppose to be extinct." My head shot up," Ex-extinct! So, this one is the last of its kind than?" "I sure hope so." I continued," Than that means. . . I need Sasuke." Shizune agreed," Indeed, but to find him is another problem."

"Oh, there's no need to find him, I already know where he is. I'll go alone." I stated. Tsunade shot up out of her seat. She said," No! If you leave, the Debiru _will _follow you." I said while walking out the door," I know." I was outside now, on my way to my house I ran into Sakura. She said," Where have you been! I've been looking for you!" She took my hand and dragged me away. We stopped at the Hospital. I asked," Why are we here?" "Hinata woke up and won't stop yelling your name." We ran into the front office, up the stairs and into her room. I stood beside her as she lied in her bed, she stopped screaming. She said," Oh good, you're okay. I thought the _thing _got you." I shook my head saying," No, but now you need to rest, I'm fine." And just like that, she was completely comfortable and slowly closed her eyes. Sakura looked at me with confusion and curiosity. When I stepped out of Hinata's room she asked," So what was this _thing _that might have gotten you?" I hesitated before answering," Just nothing, I didn't want her to panic if I said she was wrong." "So what you're saying is that the _thing_ doesn't exist, she's just making it up?" I nodded," She's just hallucinating, probably because she trained too hard." Then she asked," Oh yeah, than what's that." She pointed to my shoulder, my clothes were ripped.

I guess I didn't totally escape that bite that the Debiru gave me; its teeth scratched the surface of my skin. I said," Umm, I was training too, I heard Hinata collapse, that's why I dropped her off and got some Ramen." She nodded, not believing me," Okay, than what were you doing at the Hokage's Mansion?" That was an easy answer, an answer she _will _believe. "I was just making sure that Grandma Tsunade wasn't giving away any of _my _missions." She rolled her eyes and walked off. I let out a sigh of relief. I don't like lying to Sakura, but if she finds out that I'm going to search for Sasuke just to kill myself, well she's going to try and stop me. And I don't need that right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I left the Hospital, unsure if Sakura believed what I had told her or if she left to go find out. Either way, she wasn't going to find me, I would be gone by the time she found out. I finally reached my house, packed my bag full of food, and left. I was at the Leaf's Gate right now. The two ninja at the desk right next to me looked at me in astonishment. One asked," You have yet _another _mission to do!?" I nodded and said," Yeah, sort of." I started my journey to Orochimaru's lair. After a few hours I was surprised to still be walking without a fight. The clouds in the sky started to turn dark grey; it was going to rain soon. I could smell the humidity in the air. I decided to set up camp. I sat up in a tall tree where the leaves were able to give me enough cover. I waited until the raining ended. When it did, I hopped down and I sighed since there was nothing interesting was going on. I continued my walk, bored to death. Suddenly, I felt breathing on the back of my neck. I turned around swiftly. It was the Debiru again. It stood there, not even phased to my fast reflexes. It didn't growl, try to bite me, or even walk for that matter. It just stared at me, what was up with this thing? A ninja would have acted by now, and I can see now why so many of them were killed by us, because they didn't move!

This thing never even blinked, we had to of been sitting there for about five-ten minutes. I looked behind us; maybe it was stalking something and not realizing I was there. That was my mistake; it clamped its jaws into my right shoulder. It was excruciated pain and I could see a lot of blood just gushing out of it. It brought up its claws and dug them into my back, while trying to rip my shoulder off! Its weight made me collapse, but it never lost hold of me. It growled as I squirmed to get away. I started to feel light headed; I've lost too much blood. It felt like I was swimming in it. At last, I thought of something I could do. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A clone appeared; he immediately tried to get it off of me. But sadly failed, the Debiru grabbed him with its tail and squeezed him tightly until he disappeared. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A group of twenty of me rushed up towards it and started yanking it off. They were just helping it! It was trying to rip my arm off in the first place, and now it was going to succeed! Then one of my clones came right up to its face and punched it, which made it let go of me and bite his head off! I screamed to the sight of my own death, even though it wasn't me.

There were too many clones for it to battle at one time so it extracted its claws from my back and took off. My clones picked me up and sat me up against a tree. I was already healing, but it was still sore. I had to wait it out for an entire day before I could even get back up on my feet again. After a few more hours, I picked up my bag and started walking. I had only one clone with me to help me walk, the Debiru hit my vital spots, and nearly paralyzed me with those claws. Luckily, I was healing faster than expected. Eventually I didn't need my clone anymore, it had only been a couple of days since the attack, and I'm very behind schedule. I should be close to the hideout by now, but thanks to that thing, I'm two days behind. I have to give it credit though, it doesn't give up easily. I had to rest, so I sat near a cliff. After a few minutes I realized, I was at the hideout right now. I recognize that hole in the ground from last time we were here and Sai woke up Sasuke and he got pissed off.

I stood up, out of breath. Suddenly, the Debiru landed right in front of my face. Won't this thing just leave me alone? It took a few steps forward; I backed up against the rock wall. It brought its head to mine, although, it wasn't growling like it usually did. It opened its mouth slightly and I shut my eyes. I could feel its teeth against my forehead, but not biting me. It ripped off my headband! My eyes shot open. It backed up and leaped down the huge hole and trotted down the hallway. Was it toying with me, or was it playing? Either way, I have to follow it, it has my headband. I dropped my bag and jumped down the hole and followed it in the hallway. I could hear its footsteps down the hall on my right. I ran that way, trying to catch up with it. When I turned the corner, I ran right into it. I fell back to the ground, I lifted my head and the metal part of my headband was in its' mouth. Maybe when it was staring at me, it was actually staring at my headband, but why? I stood and grabbed one end of the headband and tugged it, but its mouth wouldn't budge.

It started growling at me when I tried to pry open its mouth. It looks like this thing really thought of me as an enemy. I grabbed both ends of my headband, clutching it in my fists. I put my left foot on its face, and yanked at it. Then I ripped the material and my head clashed into the wall. I started to lift myself off of the floor and stared at the threads from my headband in my hands. Suddenly, I could hear a chewing sound. Like something was eating…"My headband!" I screeched. I glared at it and shouted, "You're eating my headband you monster! Don't you know not to eat things that aren't yours!?" It swallowed my chewed up headband and gave me an evil smile. Then, it crouched down, and jumped up, creating an enormous hole in the ceiling. And then it flew away in a flash. I searched every room for Sasuke, and nothing. I was nearly positive that Sasuke was here, but I was wrong. I had to of spent at least an hour trying to find my way out of the abandoned lair. Thankfully, when I did exit the lair my bag was right where I left it. I picked it up and continued my search.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter – 3

After a while, I chose to sit next to a river and get some rest. Even though I despised wasting time when it came to my missions, my energy was running low. I had no choice than to sit down for a while. I've been out here for 1 week now. And still, no sign that Sasuke was ever here. I leaned against a tree and tried to get some shut eye. After a few hours, I suppose, I was awakened by the huge thump right in front me. I fluttered my eyes open and there it was, I shouted, "Oh crap, its you again!" I don't suppose it heard me, or saw me for that matter. For it turned straight to the river next to me and started drinking. It dipped its jaw into the water, and when it was full, it shot its head up and swallowed what was in its mouth. What an exquisite creature, sure it was dangerous and wanted me to be its meal, but it was very unique. It was truly one of a kind. I stood up nice and slow and silent. I stealthily stepped towards it. I held my hand above its head, and then I rested it.

Its head shot to me. It hissed at me, filling me with fear. Then it crouched down and was about to shoot up to fly. Just in a mere second, I threw my body on its and it carried me up to the sky. Realizing that I was hitching a ride, it started flying in irregular patterns. Trying to shake me off, I guess. After a while, I suppose it thought it was a waist of time. And a burst of energy was released, having us go super sonic. I couldn't keep my eyes open and my mouth was full of air. Lips wiped away to show my gums and teeth. Suddenly, we slowed down and shot down to the ground. Having that sudden jolt nearly made me have a heart attack. Its feet thumped on the ground, creating a wave of dust around it. I climbed off of its back and it shot back up to the sky when I glanced at it. Strong wind lashed out in my face. And just like that, it disappeared. I viewed my surroundings.

It was just another forest, though, this one I recognized. Sakura, Jiraiya and I went here a while back. Another mission where we were searching for Sasuke. I ran forward, trying to find the hideout. No luck, so far. Then I was ambushed by a few sound ninja. I defeated them and continued on. Looks like I was getting closer and closer to the hideout with every step. Finally, it was in sight. I was at the steps, nearly about to enter until the Debiru landed in front of me. Nearly on top of me. I shoved it out of the way and it growled. For some reason, drool started to slide from its teeth. "Oh god," I said, starting to panic. I then rushed into the hideout doorway while it tried to eat me. Its jaws skidded across my skin on my right arm, forcing blood to squirt out. Then its tail wrapped around my leg as I was running. Causing me to fall forward. It put its claw through my shoulder and brought down its mouth. It then bit my forearm, severing the muscle and cracking the bone.

Slivers of my femur stuck out of my arm. I turned away at the sight, still crying for help. It slowly parted its head from my body, taking my right arm with it. Blood seeped out of my injury, and I yelled when I held it to my face. I started hyperventilating and trembled while holding my elbow. I then slowly started to rise up from the ground. I walked a few steps, and leaned on the wall. Using it to support me as I stumbled down the hallway. At last, I ran into Sasuke. The sight petrified him, and he wasn't caring if he showed it. He said while stuttering, "N-Naruto, w-w-what happened?" I spit out blood. I faced my back to the wall and slid down, leaving a trail of blood wherever I went. I said while panting, "I-it was the Debiru. It ripped off my arm." Sasuke knelt down, actually caring about what happened. I looked into his eyes, and for the first time ever, he looked concerned for me.

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Naruto, there's no such thing as a Debiru, not anymore at least." I stopped breathing and I stared at him. "What are you saying, exactly?" I asked. "I'm saying that, ever since Kakina died, there hasn't been a Debiru on this Earth." He answered. "Ever since…she died?" I stared blankly to the wall in front of me. Her face popped into my head. Her hair was over her right eye, and her other eye was looking at me sharply. She gave me an evil smile, showing her sharp canines. Then she laughed like she always did, _heartlessly_. My eyes opened wide and I gasped. I glanced at Sasuke once again and shook him off of me. I stumbled to my feet and shouted, "You're lying! There was only one left in this world and that's the one that took my jutsu away from me!"

Sasuke looked irritated, "You idiot Naruto, don't you get it, there aren't any more, they're extinct!" I shook my head. "Oh yeah, then what about this!?" I used my good arm to rip my right sleeve off to show my scars from the bite it gave me earlier. "It looks like stab wounds." Sasuke stated. I looked at it quickly and they were, stab wounds from a kunai knife. They were all crooked and looked self-inflicted. "That's impossible," I muttered to myself. I ripped off my entire jacket and swiftly turned around. I asked, "What do you see on my back?!" He sighed, and then walked up to me. "Answer me!" I demanded. "There's more stab wounds. Did you run into something?" "Yeah! I ran into the Debiru!" I turned around sternly, "Why won't you believe me?"

He looked to my arm, "Where's the rest of it?" I rolled my eyes, "Probably digested by now!" A total overstatement, but I was pissed off right now! I glared at him seriously, "Follow me." He helped me back to the entrance. We followed the trail of blood. I looked at him and pointed to the ground, "This is where it attacked me!" "I see and arm and a knife." He said. I looked, and there it was, my forearm and my kunai knife. I was so confused. He set me down, and I was about ready to pass out. All the pain and loss of blood has gotten me light-headed. He picked up my knife and only stared at the arm. He pointed at it with the knife, "Looks like this is your arm. Your jacket is wrapped around it.

I looked up at him, irritated. "What, did you think I didn't already know that?!" I shouted, and then I started breathing hard again. The pain from my arm was coming back. Then he picked up my arm with two fingers. Clearly disgusted by the grotesque appearance. He then walked over to me with my arm and matched it. He asked himself, "If you only cut it off, why is the bone so twisted?" I stared at my arm that was attached to me, and the bone was all twisted and had fractures in it and everything. Sasuke sighed, "Okay, this is my guess on things. It looks like you stabbed yourself in the shoulder and tried ripping it off. Next, you stab yourself in the back by holding a kunai knife there and running into a tree. Lastly, you cut around your right arm, tearing the muscle but only fracturing the bone. Then, you use your other arm and twist it around, curving your femur and making it look like it has little splinters poking out of it."

"And why on Earth would I do something like that?" I questioned. He held his hand to his face, "Because, you thought it was actually happening. After you witnessed Kakina's death, your mind created the creature that you saw Kakina was possessed with. And your mind did this because you loved her almost as much as you do Sakura. Am I right?" I hesitated, "G-go on." "You see, I know everything that happened. You may not have known it, Naruto, but I was always there. When in the training field, you knocked out Hinata, causing severe brain damage. You thought you fought a demon, but you didn't, you did that to yourself. In your supposed encounter with it on the way here, never happened. You did, however, make your shadow clones do what you asked. And when you thought you flew here, you used your demon's chakura to make you go so fast. You did all of this…"


End file.
